Pride & Joy
by Whackadoo
Summary: When a witch casts a game changing spell on Baby, the boys are at a loss as to what to do with her. Seeking help from Bobby, they end up in a race against the clock to reverse the spell.
1. TNT

**AN: If you are unfamiliar with the song the title references... I STRONGLY urge you to look it up on you tube. Pride &amp; Joy - by Stevie Ray Vaughan. It's my love song to Dean and Baby... as is this fic. All chapter titles are AC/DC song titles. A special thank you to Rick Blevins who helped me out with Baby's flat tire! Also a shout out to Terri, who is a classic rock encyclopedia of weird!**

"Fine! Deal! Now tell me!"

1 – T.N.T.

Sam looked up the address as quick as he could and then drove like a bat out of hell, not caring how rough the ride was. Dolomite Gravel was about ten miles away. He was supposed to find an abandoned house about a half mile down the road that led to the quarry. The road was in better condition than he thought it would be and was heavily tree-lined. Sam almost drove past the old house before he saw it. Slamming on the brakes and backing up, he pulled in as far as he could get, jumped out and ran for the house.

Sam kicked the rickety door in and took off down a hallway. He should have grabbed a flashlight as little light was getting in past the boarded up windows. Catching sight of a flickering light from a room down on the left, he scrabbled down the hall, almost losing his footing in the garbage and detritus that lined that space, and found him. Dean looked like he was out cold the way his head hung down. He was gagged and handcuffed, wrist and ankle, to an old metal diner style kitchen chair. The chair faced the far wall, away from Sam. Zig-zagging all over that wall was a line of fuse that made it's way, eventually, to a single stick of dynomite that was taped to the wall right at eye level to the chair. _Kind of old school, _Sam briefly thought to himself. The flickering light Sam had seen was the fuse burning it's way to the TNT. Sam didn't have time to pick the locks on the handcuffs.

"It's okay, Dean. I got ya." he said in Dean's ear, even though he couldn't hear him. He grabbed Dean by the shoulders and tilted the chair back on it's back legs and started dragging it, and Dean with it, out of the house. It slid fairly easily down the hall, but once he got to the front door things were different. Sam had to pick up the chair, and his brother, as best he could, to get down the steps to the lawn. The grass was still wet with the recent rains this area had been having and Sam slipped and almost dumped his brother to the ground. "Shit." He felt like he could hear the hiss of the fuse in his head, driving him on. He started dragging the chair again, but the soft earth wouldn't have it. Eventually tripping over his own feet, he and the chair went down.

The hissing fuse in his head was overwhelmingly loud, now, so he scrambled back and lay himself down over his unconscious brother. He waited there for what seemed an eternity. It was quite literally the quiet before the storm. He could hear a cricket chirping nearby, signaling the end of the day. He noticed it was getting dark and it would be full night soon. And then it hit. The blast was amazing. He felt the shock wave before he heard the sound. Luckily, most of the blast was contained at the back of the house, but, with the house being as old and frail as it was, the whole thing collapsed in on itself. Well, what was left that hadn't been blown sky high did. Sam covered his head and made sure he was protecting his brother's body. He could hear and feel debris raining down all around them. Something slammed into his shoulder and sudden pain ripped into his leg.

He lay there well after the blast was over, wanting to make sure it was done before uncovering Dean. "What the hell was that?" came a muffled voice below him. Sam opened his eyes and looked down into the hair on the top of Dean's head.

"Just me, saving your ass." Sam raised himself up to his knees and off his brother, gasping in pain as he did so. His back was in agony, but he couldn't quite figure out what was going on back there. He looked down at his leg and found a piece of glass sticking out of his calf. He grimaced and yanked it out. "Let me get you out of that chair. You okay?" Sam dug around in his pocket and then got to work on the handcuffs.

"Yeah, I think I'm okay. Killer headache, but otherwise I don't think anything else is wrong. What's wrong with you? You're hurt."

"I got hit with some debris when the house blew. My back is really killing me." Sam finished with the cuffs and Dean scrambled up out of the chair to his feet.

"Holy hell, Sammy. Gimme a light and don't move."

"I don't have a light. Car's over there." Sam motioned with his head.

"Okay. Seriously, don't move bro." Dean ran down to the car. The driver's side door still hung open and he reached through and pulled a flashlight out from under the seat. He went around to the trunk and realized he didn't have the keys. He ran back to Sam. "Keys!" Sam started to dig in his pocket with a grimace of pain on his face. Dean batted his hand away and dug into his pocket, retrieving the keys himself.

He ran back to the car and popped open the trunk to get the first aid kit. When the lid went up, he came face to face with an old woman who hissed at him. Frowning, he reached past her to the kit and slammed the lid down again. Wondering why there was a woman in Baby's trunk, he ran back to his brother, flicked on the light and took a look at Sam's back. "Well, no wonder your back hurts. You seem to have a plank of wood growing out of your shoulder blade." Dean set the kit down and opened it up to get at an antiseptic wipe. He needed far more than this to properly clean and bandage Sammy up, but he needed to do a fast fix and they needed to clear out before the entire county came down on the burning wreckage before him.

"Okay. I'm gonna yank it out, stuff an antiseptic wipe in there, and then put some gauze on top. That'll have to hold it till we can get to a hotel far away from here. Okay?"

"Sure. Just do it."

Dean grabbed the piece of wood, counted to three in his head, and pulled it free. Sam jerked and swore. "Don't be a baby." Dean grabbed his wipe and stuffed it into the wound and layered some gauze on top. He grabbed some tape and, shoving Sam's torn clothes out of the way the best he could, taped it all in place. He wrapped an arm around Sam's waist and helped him up. "You're limping..."

"Yeah, glass to the calf." Sam managed to spit out around his clenched teeth. Dean glanced down as they hobbled to the car and noticed blood on Sam's pants. Helping his brother into the front seat, he dumped the first aid kit into his lap. "Here, see what you can do." Running around and jumping in the car, he started her up.

"Which way?" Sam motioned to the left and they were off. About ten minutes down the road Dean asked "So...what's with the witch in the trunk?"

"Oh shit. We gotta let her go."

"What?"

"I made a deal with them."

"You did what? Sam! They were the reason I was almost blown to kingdom come back there!"

"They were also the reason I was able to find you and haul your ass out of there! Dean we all promised to leave town and let each other go in return for your whereabouts."

Dean sighed. He was frustrated about letting them go, but glad to still be in one piece at the same time. They could always find them again some day down the road. "So if we're all going our separate ways, why is one of them in Baby's trunk?"

"She was my insurance. In case the location they gave me was false. We need to let her go, though." Dean sighed again and pulled over to the side of the road. "You're going to do it here?" Sam looked out the windows. They were literally in the middle of nowhere. Farm fields on both sides of the road and not a house in sight.

"Yup. A deal's a deal." He grinned. Dean hated witches and he saw no problem with leaving her at the side of the road. He got out and Sam did the same. Leaning heavily on the car, he hopped to the back as Dean popped up the lid of the trunk, grabbed the old woman, and hauled her out. "Last stop."

She squinted her eyes at him. "You can tell your sisters thank you and we will hold up our end of the bargain if they do." Sam said.

She turned an eye on Sam. "A deal is a deal. We're women of our word. We will leave this god forsaken little town in our dust and you will do the same." She said it with a roll of her eyes and a sigh. Sam could tell she was not a fan of the deal her sisters had made with him. She looked around her. "Wait. You're leaving me here? How am I to contact my sisters?"

"Use a crystal ball or something. We don't care." Dean slammed the trunk closed as punctuation to his statement.

The woman backed away from them and glared at them both. She then closed her eyes, turned and lay her hands on the car, and started to mumble something.

"Hey! HEY!" Dean knocked her hands off his car. "I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but knock it off!"

"I am just blessing your 'baby' for safe travels far away from us." she said it far too sweetly and smiled up at him.

"Well, we don't need the blessing of some filthy witch, thanks anyway!" Sam glared at his brother over the witch's head.

"Dean..."

"No, Sam! Let's go." He turned on his heel and headed back to his door.

Sam looked down at the woman. "Thank you. You and your sisters be good." He hobbled back to his door and got in. He watched her in the rear view mirror as they pulled away, her lips moving again.


	2. All Screwed Up

2 - All Screwed Up

They drove, for a bit, through darkened fields and farms. "How's the leg?"

Sam glanced at his brother and then down at his leg in the faint glow of the dash lights. "Looks like it's starting to bleed through the gauze I wrapped on it. It's gonna need stitches."

"Yeah. Your back too, probably. We'll stop for the night at the next to-" There was a sudden noise from outside and the car jerked in Dean's hands. "Shit!"

"What? What is it?" Sam looked out the windows, trying to locate a threat.

"Nothin, man. I think we just blew a tire." Dean slowly pulled over to the side of the road and grabbed the flashlight out from under the seat. "Be right back. Sit tight."

Dean got out and wandered around the car, shining his light on the wheels as he went. "Yeah, Damn it. We blew the back tire. Fuck."

Sam leaned out the window. "Didn't we pass a garage a mile or so back?" Dean sighed and ran his hand down his face. The timing sucked. "Listen. I'll stay here with the car and you can hoof it back to that garage and see if they have anything. It's not like I'm bleeding out or anything."

"Very funny." Dean looked at the blown tire and then back down the road. "You sure about this?"

"Dean. You hiking back to that garage would probably be quicker than calling triple A. And seriously, I'm NOT in danger of bleeding out. It's not that bad."

Dean sighed heavily again. He hated leaving Sam here alone when he was hurt but what else were they going to do. "Okay. Yeah." He patted his pockets, checking to make sure he had what he needed, tucked the flashlight into his jacket pocket, and turned to go. "Back as soon as I can!" He called over his shoulder and then disappeared into the night.

Sam made the best of it. He rolled up the window, leaned his head against it, and closed his eyes while he waited. Not a single car went by the whole time that he knew of. He must have dosed off because his brother was back in what seemed like only minutes.

Dean knocked on the window. "Hey, you need to get out. I'll get the cooler, so you can sit on it." Dean wrenched open the back door and pulled the cooler out and into the grass at the side of the road.

"So. I take it you found something?" Sam unfolded his tall frame from the front seat and eased himself onto the cooler.

"The garage wasn't open." Dean mumbled.

"But you got something?" Dean mumbled something in reply again. "I'm sorry?"

"Yes, I got something!"

Sam looked at Dean messing around in the trunk for his tire iron. "Then what's the problem?"

"It's just not my first choice, okay? Now...just sit there and...rest or something!" Dean got busy jacking up the back corner of the car and wrestling the wheel off. Once it was off, he threw it into the trunk and rolled something around to the side.

"What is that?" Sam frowned trying to see in the wiggling flash light beam.

Dean crouched down in the dirt and worked on getting his replacement onto the car. "This is honorable mention." He stood up and surveyed his work. He then rested his hands on the car above the too small tire and put his forehead to the car. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'll fix you up right as rain next town we get to. I promise."

"That looks too small. You sure that'll fly?" Sam sounded worried.

"It's an old space saver spare I found on a junked Camero in the side lot of the garage. I'm actually surprised it still holds air. Anyway, it's the only thing around that'll fit on the old girl." He affectionately patted the car as he said it. "It looks horrible. I swear, there better be a town around the next bend, because it has got to go!" Dean slowly lowered Baby down onto the spare and then tossed his tools back into the trunk with the remains of the old tire.

He came back around and helped Sammy back into the car, stowing the cooler back into the back seat. "Driving's gonna be a bit slower with that spare tire reject back there. Hopefully we'll find something soon."

Sam just nodded his head and they headed out once more. About an hour later they finally came to a sizable town. There were actually two motels to choose from. Dean took the seedier looking one and got a room just before it started to pour rain. He got Sammy stitched up, dosed with some Tylenol, and into bed. Popping across the street to a mini-mart for a six pack, Dean settled in for a night of beer, cheap porn, and maybe some shut eye if his body was so inclined.

The rain came and went in fits, sometimes heavy and sometimes just a patter on the window. At one point Dean heard a sneeze from outside. He took heart in the fact that he wasn't the only one who didn't sleep the night away. He decided to take a late shower. Maybe some warm water massaging his shoulders would help him get into the mood to sleep. He wrapped the towel around his waist and lay on his bed in the dark, waiting for the ever elusive sleep to come and claim him.

It must of worked because he was roused early the next morning to a heated argument outside their room. He tried his best to ignore what sounded like a couple of douchewads hitting on some girl. Not his business. Not his business. Then a body slammed into the door. _"What the hell, lady?! We were just looking for a good time!"_ Okay. He couldn't ignore it anymore. He got up and pulled on some pants.

Sam sat up in bed. "What's going on?"

"Nothing but some pervs getting it in the nuts, it sounds like. Go back to sleep." Dean went over to the door and Sam flicked on the light, completely ignoring him. Pulling on a t-shirt, Dean set his hand on the doorknob and leaned over and pulled the curtain aside, peeking out. "What the hell?"

He opened the door to find a woman sitting on his green cooler. She had a huge army duffel bag next to her and she was soaking wet. Her hair was a mass of dark, wild curls that fell to just below her shoulders. She wore black cargo pants and a grey, form hugging top, under a leather jacket. Sam stepped up and looked over his shoulder. "What the hell?"

"I know! Where the fuck is my car?!" The woman looked up at them and smiled so bright, it was like sunshine on a rainy day. She stood up and wobbled a bit. Dean looked down and noticed she was wearing what looked like a black boot on one foot and a scuffed up dirty sneaker on the other. She got her balance and ran the few steps that separated them and squeezed Dean in a bear hug. "Okay. Nice to meet you too." Dean scanned the parking lot again for his car or any signs of it's whereabouts.

She looks at Sam and then UP at Sam. Her eyes big in surprise, she launches herself at him as well. "Um. Do we know you?"

"Forget hellos. Where the hell is my car?" Dean ran his hands down his t-shirt with a disgusted look. She had gotten him wet with her hug.

She moved her mouth around a bit. Dean wasn't sure what she was about. Maybe she was hopped up on drugs or something. "I looked round and I knew there was no turning back. My mind raced and I thought, what could I do?" she said, her voice a bit rough and her eyes drilling into Dean's.

"Uhh."

"What? What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"AC/DC." Dean mumbled.

"Huh?" Sam just looked between her and Dean.

"She's quoting AC/DC, man. Thunderstruck." He said to the side. Looking back at her he demanded "Who are you and where's my car? You have two seconds."

"Missus cool rides out in her aged Cadillac. Livin', lovin', she's just a woman." Her voice is a bit stronger now.

"Hey. That was Led Zeppelin, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, alright Casey Kasem, relax." Dean frowned at her and then looked closer. She had earrings made of what looked like little green army men. "Um." As she stood there, she looked up into the rain falling in her face and smiled. She held out her arms and her jacket opened to reveal her top a little better. Written across the front was 'KAZ 2Y5'. "Um." Dean wobbled a bit and Sam grabbed him.

"You okay?" Sam looked again between the woman and his brother. "Hold it. Your shirt..." Sam's eyes got big and he looked all around the parking lot in the early morning haze and rain.

"I'm so glad I'm living and gonna tell the world I am." She calls up to the clouds above. She then looks at Dean. "People go and people come, see my rider right by my side."

Sam whispers to Dean "Is she still quoting song lyrics?"

Dean stood up taller, trying to get a hold of himself. "Yeah, yeah. Out on the Tiles by Led Zeppelin. What the hell is going on here?" Dean was at a loss for the first time in his life. For the first time that he could think of, he couldn't quite believe what was happening. Or, rather, refused to believe what was right in front of him.

"Trying to make sense of it all, but I find it makes no sense at all." She sounded as confused as Dean felt.

"Yeah. You and me both, sister." Dean looked her up and down again. "What's with the shoes?" He motions to her feet and her mis-matched footwear.

"There you sit, sitting spare." She replied.

"Sitting spare...spare...spare tire. Misty Mountain Hop. Led Zeppelin again. Oh god, Sammy. I think I need to sit down."

**AN: Lyrics quoted without reference: "Stuck In The Middle With You" - Stealers Wheel**


	3. Brain Shake

3 - Brain Shake

Dean leaned heavily against the door frame. "You don't...you think...?"

"Dean...how can this...?" They were both a bit stunned and, apparently, thinking along the same lines. "Um, miss, why don't you come in out of the rain and we can talk. Okay?" Sam turned a bit to let her in and Dean didn't budge. "Dean? You okay?"

Dean blinked hard a few times and shook his head. "Yeah...yeah. Sorry. Um, yeah, come in out of the rain." She grabbed the huge duffel bag and the cooler as if they weighed nothing and squeezed between the guys and into the room.

She set her things, their things, down and looked with wide-eyed wonder all around the room until she caught sight of the mirror by the tv. She was captivated with herself.

"You know. She sort of looks like..."

"Michelle Rodriguez. Yeah I know." Dean finished.

"Dean what did you do?" Sam stowed the wonder and got serious.

"Wait! Me? Who says I had anything to do with this?!" Dean argued with his brother but couldn't take his eyes off...her.

"Dean. Everyone knows you have an unhealthy relationship with your car. How could you NOT have had something to do with this?"

Dean could picture the bitch face his brother was giving him without even turning his head. "As much as I love my car, Sam, I have never wished her to be human. Although, she makes a pretty damn fine -"

"Stop! Just...stop right there. I don't want to hear your sick fantasies."

"Even as a human, it still holds true." Dean said absentmindedly to himself, that lopsided grin on his face.

"Huh? What does?" Sam looked again at the woman who now was flexing her fingers and hands in and out of fists and watching in wonder.

"She looks beautiful when she's wet." Dean answered still not paying total attention to Sam.

"Okay! Whoa! That sounds...just...enough!" Sam got up and went over to the woman. "There are towels in the bathroom if you'd like to dry off some, um, what's your name?"

She looked at him shocked and then at Dean. "Pleased to meet you. Hope you guess my name." She looked on the verge of panic, as if, if they didn't know her name she might cease to exist.

"Hey, Rolling Stones." Sammy said with a big grin.

"Baby." Dean whispered almost reverently.

Both the woman and Sam turned to him. "What was that, Dean?"

"Her name is Baby." He said it matter-of-factly. She rushed over and hugged Dean again with a hundred watt smile.

"Shit it's true, then." Sam sunk down onto the bed behind him. "I guess I was hoping something else was going on."

Dean still couldn't take his eyes off her. She stood next to him, studying his features like she was trying hard to memorize his face."You think Gabriel is fucking with us again?"

"Doubt it. He's been pretty quiet since that whole Dr. Sexy tv thing he pulled. I don't think he has any reason for this. I mean what would his end game be?"

"Shit, I don't know. Baby, do you remember anything?" She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head.

"I'm guessing she wouldn't know anything prior to being human. She won't know." Sam guessed. Baby went over to him and shoved him back onto the bed with a huff.

"I think she knows who we are. She may not know what happened to her, but she knows us. Either that or she's just really friendly." Dean grinned. Baby nodded in agreement.

She shivered and Sam again pointed out the towels in the bathroom. She went in and shut the door behind her.

Out of curiosity, Dean went over and opened the large duffel bag. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"Pretty much the contents of the weapons box from the trunk. Wonder where my cassettes went?"

"The way she's quoting song lyrics, I'd say she's internalized them in some way. You think she'll ever talk normally?"

"Who knows." The door to the bathroom opened a crack and the boot and sneaker came flying out. Dean chuckled to himself and then went and picked up the boot, looking at it. He suddenly set it down and then headed for the door. "I'll be right back."

"But...Dean?" He was already gone. Sam wasn't sure what to do. He grabbed his cell from the little night stand between the beds and dialed Bobby. He paced the room listening to the line ring. "C'mon, Bobby." As he passed the bathroom he heard a laugh that made him pause. He was having a hard time getting used to the fact that their car was in the bathroom. His thoughts were interrupted by Bobby's answering machine. "Hey Bobby. Sam. We, uh, got ourselves somewhat of a unique situation here and, uh...well... just call me back as soon as you can. Okay?"

He went over to the bathroom door and leaned in close, listening. Not a sound. Maybe she was staring at herself in the bathroom mirror now. He called through the door and she opened it. "You can take a shower if you want to warm up. Um...here." He squeezed past her and showed her how to work the controls for the shower. "On the shelf, there, is some shampoo you can use for your hair and a bar of soap for the rest." This was all just so awkward. He quickly backed out of the suddenly too small bathroom and closed the door behind him.

He paced around the room some more and eventually heard the water start running in the shower. He finally settled down onto his bed with his laptop. Time to look up anything and everything about objects becoming living things.

Dean came back about an hour later. "Where the hell did you take off to?"

Dean held up a box. "I told her I'd fix her up the next town we got to. I gotta say, boots are a hell of a lot cheaper than radials." Sam grinned to himself. She may be human, but apparently Dean is still going to treat her like his own. "She still in the bathroom?"

"Yeah. Taking a shower." Dean's eyebrows went up. "Don't get any ideas. She probably has about a month's worth of road grime to wash off."

"Nah man, I gave her a bath just two weeks ago." Dean stopped short and made a face. "That sounds..."

"Yeah, don't say that again." Dean nodded.

"I'm getting hungry for some breakfast and we need to get out of here. Had to borrow a ride to get to the store and back and we'll need to lift a ride out of town. So..."

"Yeah. I hadn't thought of that." Sam stood and started gathering his things.

"How's the back and leg?" Dean sat on the bed and pulled out the boots he bought and started lacing them up.

"Better. Tylenol seems to take care of it. Almost out though."

"Well we can be to Bobby's by dinner time if we don't run into anything else weird before we get there. We can restock then."

Just then the bathroom door opened and Baby came out holding her wet clothes. Both brothers stopped what they were doing and just stared. Finally Sam got a hold of himself. "Oh! Um, towel?" He dropped his eyes back to his bag.

"Shit. I forgot your clothes were wet. Sorry, Baby." Dean went over and took the clothes from her. "I'll be back in twenty. Oh, and wrap a towel around yourself. Sammy's a prude." He walked out, winking at Sam as he did so.

Baby turned back to the bathroom and re-emerged with a towel wrapped appropriately around herself. She caught sight of the boots left sitting on the bed and grinned. She sat down and finished lacing them up.

Sam watched her for a bit and then went back to his packing. When he was done, he pulled up his research on his laptop again. Baby came up behind him and looked over his shoulder at the screen. Sam looked back at her. It looked like her eyes were following the lines of type. "Are you reading this?"

She gave him a sad smile and shook her head no. She reached forward and touched the screen, almost in awe of what she was seeing. "I, uh, I'm trying to find anything that will give us a clue to what happened to you. If I can figure out what happened, then maybe we can reverse it and fix it."

She looked so intensely at him. She was a killer in the eye contact department. Sam was extremely curious about her. He had a million questions running through his head. "Do you have any memories from before you were human? I mean do you know...what...you were? Before?" He turned toward her more and she flopped down into the chair next to him.

"I open my front door, hear my back door slam."

"I guess I'll take that as a yes?" She nodded her head. "Do you even want to be changed back?" Baby actually gave it some thought. She turned and looked out the curtains, a look of longing in her features. When she turned back her eyes bored into his soul and he had to look away. "We'll get you back or Dean will die trying."

She lunged at him and gave him a huge hug and almost lost her towel. "Okay, okay. Take it easy."

There was a sound at the door and Dean came in with Baby's clothes. "I couldn't really dry the jacket in the dryer but I did the best I could." He handed the clothes to Baby and she dropped her towel where she stood and proceeded to get dressed. Dean grinned. "I got us a ride so let's hustle."

Sam was already grabbing their bags so as soon as Baby was dressed they headed out. Dean went to the back of a brown minivan. He lifted the gate and swung the duffel full of their weapons in. When he came back around for the cooler he almost ran right into Baby who stood staring in horror at the van.

"I know. I know. Nothing comes close to you, Baby, but we needed a ride."

"Son of a bitch." Dean couldn't help but laugh.

Sam even chuckled. "Not sure if she picked that up from the radio or you."

Dean had the audacity to look proud of himself and grabbed the cooler and tossed it in the back with the rest. "We ready to go?"

"We're going to Bobby's right?"

"I guess."

"I called while you were out shopping for...new tires." He said it with a grin. "I got the answering machine."

"Well, I figure he's gotta know what happened and if not, he'll know where to look."

They climbed into the van, Sam relinquishing the front to Baby. He sat at the back and changed the gauze on his leg. Dean popped the van into gear and pulled out. Baby sat staring at Dean's hands on the steering wheel. He looked over and saw her practically pouting. "Aww hey. You miss the feel of my hands on you, Baby?"

"Dean! Seriously?"

"What, Sammy? Look at her!"

"It's all just new to her, I'm sure. We don't need to hear every thought that goes through that sick head of yours."

Dean looked a little more closely at her. "Are you...you jealous, Baby?"

She continued to pout but turned her face to her window and shrugged her shoulders. Dean leaned over and patted her leg. "You will always be my first love. Ain't nothin' that can replace you, Baby." Dean could almost hear Sammy's eyes roll in the back. He chuckled and reached for the radio. Baby slapped his hand away and took control, finding a classic rock station within seconds. She and Dean shared a smile and the miles melted away beneath them.

**AN: Lyrics quoted without reference: Led Zeppelin "Since I've Been Loving You" &amp; Nazareth "Hair of the Dog"**


	4. She's Got Balls

4 – She's Got Balls

When they stopped to eat, Baby wasn't too interested in solid food, although she agreed that she was hungry. So for breakfast, they got her a fruit smoothie and Dean stopped and got some of those slim fast diet shakes for her for later. While they were stopped for lunch, Bobby finally called Sam back.

"Bobby! Finally!" Dean stopped chewing mid bite and looked up at his brother. "I don't think you'd believe it unless you saw it. We're on our way there. … Uh-huh. I suppose..." Sam covered his phone and leaned over toward Dean. "He wants us to stop and take care of a poltergeist on the way in."

Dean almost agreed on the spot but then looked at Baby. "Tell him you'll call him right back."

"Yeah Bobby, hold up. I gotta do something, here. I'll call you right back. Yeah." He set his phone on the table and looked between Baby and Dean. "So?"

"We can't take her on a hunt."

"Why not? We take her all the time."

"Sam! We leave her at the curb. Who says she'd be any help on a hunt?" Baby smacked his shoulder and frowned at him. "You have something to add?" Dean cocked an eyebrow waiting for her input.

"I got the key to the highway and I'm billed out and ready to go."

"Just because you carry around a complete arsenal in your trunk...or...duffel bag...or...whatever, that doesn't mean you can handle a hunt. You have no training!"

"Eager for action and hot for the game."

Sam smiled. "She's getting better at the whole lyrics thing."

"You shut up!"

"I say take her. It's a poltergeist, not a demon or anything. She'll be fine."

Dean sighed. He was out numbered and that wasn't something he was used to. Pinching the bridge of his nose he nodded his head. "BUT! But, you do as your told, understood? I don't need to be worried about where you are or what you're up to. Okay?" Baby nodded enthusiastically. With another sigh, Dean told Sam to call Bobby back.

"Bobby. … we had to have a vote. Sort of. Never mind, it'll make sense when you see us. So where's this going down? Yank...Yankton? Okay. Yup. Got it. Looking it up right now. We can be there in maybe, twenty minutes? Sure thing. See you soon, Bobby."

Sam pocketed his phone and signaled for the waitress. "Yankton, South Dakota. We're only about twenty minutes away. It's a full on poltergeist. Moving furniture, the whole nine. Even killed the family dog."

"How does Bobby have all this info already?"

"Apparently he had a hunter on the job, but he had a desk tossed at him and got a concussion. Doctor's won't let him leave the hospital."

"So, he have a burial sight or anything?" Dean stuffed the last of his burger in his mouth and handed the waitress a fake credit card for the bill.

Once the waitress was out of earshot, Sam continued. "I guess the hunter narrowed it down to the main floor. It was a murder and he believed there was a blood stain on the original flooring, which is now covered in carpet. He was there pulling up the carpet in the sitting room when the desk thing happened."

They got up and made their way to the van. "So, two of us offer distraction and keep Casper busy while the third pulls up carpet? If we burn it, won't we set the whole house on fire?"

"I have an idea for that. Be right back." Sam went back inside and within five minutes was back with a fire extinguisher. He held it up like a trophy. "Once the spirit burns up, we douse the flames. Hopefully minimal damage."

"As good a plan as any. Let's roll."

When they pulled up outside the old farm house Dean automatically told Baby to stay put. "But I'm ready, yes, I'm ready for you. I'm standing on my own two feet." She huffed at him and climbed out of the van.

Sam chuckled. "I guess she told you." He got out and followed her to the back of the van where she was already unzipping the large duffel bag. Shaking his head, Dean followed.

After digging in the bag for a moment, Dean handed Baby a bag of salt and a tire iron. "Just carry the salt for Sam and if that douchewad spirit comes at you, you swing this right through them, okay?" She got a good grip on the tire iron and nodded her head, paying close attention to everything he said.

"What about the owners?"

"Bobby said they were staying with family until the issue was resolved."

"Good. Let's go try not to burn their house down."

At the door Dean whispered to Sam. "You pull carpet and Baby and I will have your back." Sam nodded and they entered. The house looked like a war zone. Framed photos and prints were shattered on the floors, as were various pieces of furniture.

Dean held his salt-round loaded shotgun at the ready and tried to walk without crunching debris with his feet. The door opened onto a foyer that led to a dining room on their left, a hall straight ahead, and a living room to the right. It looked like someone had piled furniture from the living room in the dining room and the carpet in the room had been half pulled up.

Dean tapped Sam on the arm and nodded into the living room. Sam gave a brief nod of his head, grabbed the salt from Baby, and went in. Baby adjusted her grip on the tire iron and looked around, waiting for trouble.

Trouble didn't take long in finding them. As soon as Sam entered the living room, a small foot stool flew out of the dining room and pegged Dean on the shoulder. "Shit!" He turned but saw nothing. "Keep close to Sam and keep your back to him. Keep him safe." Baby nodded and went in with Sam.

Dean backed into the doorway and pulled out a small canister of salt and started laying a line across the door. Before he could finish, he saw a pair of dirty old boots standing in front of him. He raised his head, following the shabby pants up to a nasty looking old farmer who held a sickle in one hand. He shouted at Dean and tossed him into the wall.

Getting his footing, Dean shot the ghost with his gun, dissipating him. He scrambled back to his salt line but before he could finish it the ghost reappeared. "Short shelf life on this one, Sammy! Speed it up!"

"Working on it!"

Dean stood to shoot the ghost again when Baby barreled through and swiped her tire iron through it. She turned and smiled at Dean. With the ghost gone again, Dean glared at Baby. "I said to stay by Sammy!" The ghost appeared, once again, behind her and flicked it's hand, throwing her tire iron across the room, narrowly missing Sam's head. "DOWN!" Baby dropped and Dean shot the ghost again.

"Found it! Give me another minute here!"

"You may not have another minute!" The ghost appeared again while Dean was reloading his gun. Baby stepped up to it again, without a weapon. "Baby! Stop!" The ghost tossed Dean across the room where he met painfully with the corner of another doorway. Sam looked up at him and then over at Baby. Baby took a swing at the ghost and it vanished. Dean frowned.

"Fire in the hole!" Sam threw down his match and backed away, holding the extinguisher at the ready.

"You keep your eyes on the fire, I'll let you know when." Dean struggled to get up, his left arm in massive pain. The room was quickly filling with smoke and they started coughing.

The ghost appeared again and Baby put herself between it and the boys. "Baby, get back!" Dean held his right arm across his face.

"Not gonna let 'em catch me, no!" She yelled and the ghost swung his sickle at her. She ducked back and then it went up in smoke and ashes.

"Now Sammy!" The room was filled with the sound of the fire extinguisher. Dean found his shotgun on the floor, grabbed it up, and then went to Baby. He grabbed her by the elbow and hauled her out of the house.

Sam followed close behind. Both of them doubled over in the yard, coughing. Baby rested her hand on Dean's back. "Just nod if you can hear me."

"Oh, you're funny! What the hell was that in there? I told you to stay by Sam!" He made to point back at Sam with his left arm but cut it short. "Shit!" He grabbed his left arm in his right.

"Can you show me where it hurts?" Baby looked worried and held her hands out like she wanted to help but didn't know what to do.

"Heh. I break my arm and she quotes Pink Floyd. I'm fine." Sam came over and started poking at Dean's arm. "I said I was...OW! Son of a bitch!" He jerked away from Sam.

"It is broken. Dean I think we need to get you to a doctor." Seeing the look on Dean's face, Sam grabbed the keys out of Dean's jacket pocket before he could argue. "Seriously. Let's go."

They packed up their gear and headed into town to find a doctor. Dean was stewing in his anger. Sam decided to distract him. "Dean did you see how the ghost vanished when Baby took a swing at it?"

"Yes. I told her to stop. She didn't listen."

"That's not what I'm getting at. She punched it and it vanished. You think she retains some of her make up from being a car? Like steel or whatever?"

"She looks pretty soft to me."

Sam rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean. Why else would the spirit have dissipated when she touched it?"

Dean shifted in his seat and looked back at Baby, who sat in the back sulking. "I guess that could be. No other way to explain it I guess."

Sam eventually found a medical clinic and, after a story about rough housing in the house, got Dean patched up.

"Guess I'm driving now." Sam hopped in behind the wheel. He looked over at his still angry brother and smiled. "Maybe later we can sign your cast. I bet if you ask nice, Bobby will draw a little devil's trap on it."

"Shut your cake hole. Let's go already. If you don't drive like an old grandma, we can still make it to Bobby's in time for dinner."

**AN: Lyrics not referenced, in order of use: Led Zeppelin - "Key to the Highway", Eagles - "Life in the Fast Lane", Queen - "Another One Bites the Dust", Joe Cocker - "Midnight Rider", Pink Floyd - "Comfortably Numb"**


	5. Meltdown

5 - Meltdown

"I told you we shouldn't have taken her on a hunt!" The screen door slammed against the wall behind it with the force of Dean's entry.

"Dean, I don't understand what you're so upset about."

"She has no training!"

"Dean, you would have broken your arm whether she was there or not. I don't-"

"She could've gotten hurt! Or worse!"

The two brothers stood in Bobby's kitchen arguing, arms flailing, fingers pointing.

"Hey!" Bobby came around the corner, adjusting his ever present hat.

"Either of us could get hurt on a hunt. That doesn't stop you from going."

"That's weak and you know it, Sam!"

"HEY!" Bobby yelled over the din. Both boys snapped their mouths shut and turned to Bobby in the doorway. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here? And what did you do to your arm?"

"She did it!" Dean said angrily and pointed at the empty back door.

Bobby looked over, eyebrows raised in question. "She who?"

"She didn't break your arm Dean." Sam let out an exasperated sigh.

"I said she who?"

Baby stuck her head around the corner of the door. Bobby caught sight of her standing outside.

"Well, you idjits gonna make her stand outside all night?" He went over and opened the door.

"Why not? She's used to it." Dean mumbled angrily under his breath.

"Well? Come on, then, get in here. You can't stand outside all night." Bobby held the screen door open for the young lady. He would have guessed she was around thirty years old. Kept herself fit. She came in, ducking her head. "Okay. Who's going to tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Dean's having a hissy fit -"

"She didn't follow orders. Could have gotten herself -"

Both boys started talking at once. "Stop. STOP!" Bobby pinched the bridge of his nose. "What is it with you boys? I need a beer." He made his way between them to the fridge and grabbed four beers. "Okay. Let's start with who this nice young lady is and go from there." He handed beers out to everyone and turned his attention to the newcomer.

"Um, Bobby..." Sam started. "She is the unique issue I called about."

"Really? She looks normal to me? What's your name?"

"Baby."

Bobby frowned. What fool idiot names their child 'Baby'? "Baby. What's your full name? That's a nickname right?"

She looked at Sam for help. "That's it, Bobby. Just Baby. You've met her before. In fact, you've spent a lot of hard hours with her over the years."

Bobby squinted at the girl. "I think I'd remember spending any amount of time with this one."

She stepped forward and took his hand in hers. She turned it palm up and gently slid her fingers across his palm and the the callouses on his fingers. When she looked up at him he was startled by the obvious love he saw in her eyes. Surely he would have remembered someone like her.

"Here walks a lady we all know … and if you listen very hard, the tune will come to you at last." Bobby frowned and looked at Sam and Dean in confusion.

Dean sighed. "Led Zeppelin, Stairway to Heaven."

"What in blue blazes..."

"She talks in song lyrics. Or more specifically, classic rock song lyrics. You know...music she's familiar with." Sam answered him.

Baby squeezed his hand once more pulling his attention back to her. She motioned to Sam and Dean, "Under wandering stars I've grown by myself, but not alone. Anywhere I roam, where I lay my head is home.*"

"Metallica." Dean inserted. Bobby flashed a glance in Dean's direction and back to Baby.

Baby frowned at him. She walked over and took Dean's hand in hers and Sam's hand in her other. She held them up in front of her and said to Bobby, "And her voice is sore from shouting, cheering winners who are losing. And she worries if their days are few and soon they'll have to go."

"Ouch." Dean said.

"Wait. What are you trying to tell me? This is gettin' weird."

"Weird doesn't begin to cover it. Baby, show Bobby, here, your t-shirt." Dean offered. Baby stepped forward and held her jacket open so Bobby could see the t-shirt below and the license plate number emblazoned across it's front.

Bobby stared at her shirt for what seemed an eternity. "Bobby?" Sam put a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Well I'll be dipped." He took a step back, appraising her in a new light. Bobby circled around Baby, looking at her. Catching sight of an earring, he held out a hand and touched one of the army men. Baby smiled and hugged him. "I guess I have spent a lot of hard hours with her." His voice was full of wonder, which was something you didn't get much from Bobby anymore.

Bobby suddenly scowled and turned on Dean. "What the hell did you do, boy?"

Dean slammed his now empty beer bottle on the table. "Why the hell does everyone keep thinking I had anything to do with this?!"

"You do have an unhealthy relation -"

"Relationship with my car...yeah yeah. I've heard that already. I didn't do anything! I swear."

"We're hoping you know how to change her back?" Sam asked.

"Well that depends..."

"On what?"

"How she got changed in the first place." The boys sighed and Bobby got thoughtful for a moment. "In the meantime, you boys take care of that poltergeist?"

"Yeah. Sammy roasted him, while I got my arm broken and this one...THIS ONE..." Dean was enraged all over again.

"Oh great. Here we go again." Sam ran his hand through his hair.

"All right! Don't get your panties in a bunch. Tell me what happened." Bobby turned to Sam. "YOU tell me what happened."

So Sam relayed what went down and Dean paced. Baby sat on the couch in the den while Sam told the story. Bobby looked down at Baby, at the end, and then at Dean pacing back and forth. "Sounds to me, that she was doing what any good hunter would do. Helping out when a fellow hunter is on the ropes."

"She didn't follow orders. I told her to stay back." Dean argued.

Bobby put his hand out and caught Dean in the chest, mid stride, stopping him. "Why would you take her on a hunt and then tell her to stay back?"

"She has no training, Bobby!"

"You didn't hold her back because she ain't got training."

Dean huffed out a breath. "What do you want me to say? She just goes jumping in there, with no weapon. She's gonna get herself killed!"

"And there it is!" Dean frowned at him, confused. "You don't want her to get hurt."

"Of course not! No more than I would want Sammy to get hurt."

Baby finally stood up and went to Bobby and Dean. She then inserted herself between them, facing Bobby. She frowned, trying to find the right words. Her eyes then lit up and she held up a finger, smiling. She tapped Bobby's forehead, turned to Dean, and lay her hands on his chest. "That's my job, that's what I do. Everything I do is because of you, to keep you safe with me."

Dean frowned down at her. "Okay that's no song I'm familiar with." Baby blasted him with a bitch face to rival Sammy.

Bobby chuckled. "That's because that's Conway Twitty. I used to listen to him all the time out in the garage."

Baby looked deeply into Dean's eyes and gripped his shoulders. "That's my job, that's what I do. Everything I do is because of you, to keep you safe with me."

"Okay. I get it." Dean held up a hand in surrender.

She then turned to Bobby and Sam. "Nothing else matters."

Bobby looked at her for a long moment and then wrapped his arm around Dean's shoulders. "Let's go for a walk, Dean." Dean frowned at him and looked back at Baby questioningly as Bobby led him outside.

Baby sighed and looked after Dean. Sam went over to her and gave her a little hug from behind. "He means well, but he has an overwhelming need to protect. I think it's somehow written into his DNA."

She turned and looked at him. A small smile ghosted across her face and then was gone. They went and sat on the couch to await their return. "No one knows what it's like to be the bad man, to be the sad man..." She glanced at the back door, again, and then back at Sam.

"Dean?"

Baby nodded. "When you believe in things that you don't understand ... then you suffer." She looked sad.

"He's had a rough life, I won't argue that. We both got pulled into this strange world we knew nothing about when we were still kids. He doesn't know any different." Sam got a far away look on his face as he remembered back over just the past few years with his brother. It hadn't been easy. In fact it had only gotten harder.

"Rough is the road, dark is the night." Baby leaned into Sam and lay her head against his shoulder, seeking comfort, maybe.

"We have each other … and Bobby. We're helping people and that's what matters." Sam smiled down at her even though she couldn't see it. "He DOES love you … in his own weird way. I think with you being human, that's harder for him to handle. Whenever you got broken, or whatever, before, he knew he could fix you. Repair you. Now?" Sam's voice trailed off. "I think he's just having a hard time adjusting."

Baby gave Sam a hug. "For peace and trust can win the day, despite of all your losing."

Sam looked at her funny for a moment. "Thank you … I think? It must be hard to communicate what you're feeling when you're limited to song lyrics." She let out a sigh, rolled her eyes, and nodded. They were chuckling when Dean came back in with Bobby.

"Who's hungry?" Bobby asked.

Sam looked at Dean looking at Baby. "Let me help you with that." He jumped up and slapped Dean's shoulder on the way by.

Dean sat down where Sam had vacated the couch. "Listen, Baby, um..." Baby leaned over an hugged him. Dean smiled. Being around his car when he needed to get some space, some air, always helped him cool off. This was no different. He settled his arm across her shoulders and let himself relax into the couch. "I'm sorry. And DON'T you tell Sam I said that. He doesn't think I know the word and I'd like to keep it that way. But ... I've always been able to talk to you. Probably because you never talked back." He chuckled to himself.

"Listen. Bobby told me what an idjit I am. He's right. You were just doing what you've always done since the day dad brought you home. Keeping us safe. I guess it's hard wired into you as much as my need to keep Sammy safe is hard wired into me." He broke off. There wasn't anything else to say.

They sat in companionable silence, each getting comfort just from the presence of the other. No words needed to be spoken, really. Not when he was with his Baby.

"Come and get it!" Bobby called from the kitchen, pulling Dean and Baby from their couch. Dean needed to turn Baby back. He couldn't deal with a second person to protect. He didn't think the stitches holding his heart and mind together would hold if he lost anyone else.

**AN: Lyric references in order of use: "Pride and Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan, "Wherever I May Roam" by Metallica, "Celebration Day" by Led Zeppelin, "That's My Job" by Conway Twitty, "Nothing Else Matters" by Metallica, "Behind Blue Eyes" by The Who, "Superstitious" by Stevie Ray Vaughn, "Long Way to Go" by Foghat, "Immigrant Song" by Led Zeppelin.**


	6. Spellbound

6 - Spellbound

Sam and Bobby hit the books after dinner. The goal: to find out anything they could that could help Baby. Dean tried. Really, he did. He wandered around the room with books, set them down, picked them up, and sighed a lot.

"Okay, enough." Both boys looked at Bobby.

"You find something? Thank God!" Dean slapped his book shut.

"No! How can I with you prancing around here makin so much noise?"

Dean put his fingers to his chest. "Me?" Bobby frowned at him. "Well you try doing all this book stuff with an arm in a cast, dude!"

"Just...go find Baby and keep her company or something." He squinted at Dean for a moment. "And don't me regret the words that just came out of my mouth."

Dean rolled his eyes but didn't waste any time getting out of the library. "Where is she?" He called back over his shoulder.

"Outside, I think." Sam answered, arching his back with a stretch. Dean grinned a thanks and scooted out the back door before they changed their minds.

Dean hopped down the back steps. The moon was full and it was a beautiful night. One of those rare perfect nights. It wasn't too hot and it wasn't cold either. It was the kind of night where you could go for a walk or sit and not catch a chill. He looked around, the place was lit up nicely by the moon above.

Bobby didn't have much of a yard, really, but off to the side he had a patch of grass about ten foot square. Baby lounged on an old rickety lawn chair. It was the kind that folded all the way out so that you could put your legs up too. It was webbed with those old straps of, if he remembered correctly, a horrible aqua green. She lay with her hands behind her head, staring up at the night sky.

"Mind if I join you?" He quietly asked and lowered himself down to sit by her knees. The chair creaked ominously, but held. She smiled at him, scooted over as far as the arms on the chair would allow, and patted the seat next to her. "Not sure it'll fit us both." She patted it again. Dean smiled. "Okay then, but don't say I didn't warn you."

Dean carefully lay himself out next to her. The chair creaked horribly but, amazingly, held. She lay her head against his chest and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. For the first time in his life, Dean was cuddling with a hot woman and didn't have the urge to get her naked in the next ten seconds. The emotions warred within, though. He loved her. It was more than the love one had for a sister, but it wasn't lust either. He couldn't figure out what was going on in his head. He decided to stuff it all down and think about something else.

"The stars are great tonight." She hummed in agreement that he could feel rumble through his chest. "This makes me think of that time out in Colorado a few years back when we parked and lay on the hood of the car...um..your hood. Dang that sounds weird." He could feel her chuckling softly to herself. "Anyway. We lay there for hours just looking at the sky. It was awesome." She hummed again.

They lay in silence for a long time. It occurred to Dean that the hour was quite late. "You want me to show you the guest room inside? You're probably pretty tired." She shook her head no. "Do you even sleep?"

She sat up and looked at him, her eyebrows furrowed in thought. Eventually she shrugged her shoulders and then gave a half-hearted shake of her head. She lay back against his chest and mumbled "Gonna live while I'm alive. I'll sleep when I'm dead."

"Heh. Bon Jovi. He gets a pass." Dean grinned. "Yeah. I don't sleep much anymore either but … you probably knew that already."

x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Dean awoke the next morning still sprawled on the lawn chair. His back was letting him know it was a stupid thing to do. He glanced around but didn't see Baby anywhere. He stood up and his back cracked in three places. "Shit. Mental note. Lawn chairs...cuddling – good. Sleeping? Not so." He headed inside to find Bobby and Sam whipping up a breakfast fit for kings. "Where's Baby?"

"Bathroom." Sam turned to look at Dean and laughed.

"What?"

"I'm going to guess you slept in one of the lawn chairs based on the nice webbing imprint on your face."

Dean reached a hand up and felt his cheek. Other than a few day's growth, he couldn't feel anything. "Whatever. Hey, Bobby. You need a hand with anything?"

"Actually, I could use another pound of bacon and some OJ. You wanna head into town?"

"Sure thing. Can I take your Chevelle?"

"Yeah. Keys are on the peg there." Bobby nodded toward a peg board on the wall by the door.

Dean snatched up the keys and headed back out. "Catch ya later."

After he was gone Sam looked back toward the closed bathroom door. "Bobby."

"Hmm?"

"You don't think..."

"I don't think what?"

"That Dean..you know...and Baby? Last night?"

"Damn Sam. That boy loves his women but he ain't that stupid." Sam looked at him and Bobby looked to the sky. "At least I hope he's not."

The door to the bathroom opened and Sam quieted down. Baby walked up behind them and wrapped an arm around each of them, hugging them toward her. " I woke up early this morning and sun came shining down and it found me wishin' and hopin' mama, you could be around. Well, you know that I need you more than the air that I breathe."

Sam turned to her and smiled. "Of course we're around. We wouldn't leave you, you're part of the family!" He glanced at Bobby and then added, "And we love you too." Baby looked around suddenly, searching. "Dean went out to get some bacon. He'll be back." She frowned. "Weird for him to drive anywhere without you, huh?" She nodded.

Sam looked back at his breakfast prep. "I know you don't really eat... but you want to help?" Her face brightened into one of her hundred watt smiles, so Sam set her to chopping green peppers for omelets.

Dean arrived back a while later and they all sat down to eat. "So, any progress in the research last night?"

Sam and Bobby exchanged glances. "It's like this. We might, and I say might, be able to reverse this if we knew what spell was used to do it in the first place. I can think of five different spells that could possibly do it. I've found references to two of them. I'd like to find the other three to see if they are possibilities too."

Dean nodded. "I just can't think of how this was done. I mean we weren't even on a case. We had been driving all night, just about, and stopped in a brand new town for the rest of the night. We didn't even know anyone there."

"That's where we run into trouble." Sam added.

"Why? What do you mean?"

"Usually the person performing the spell needs to be close to the object to cast it. You guys were in a new place. Who would cast a spell of this magnitude on a random stranger's car?" Bobby shook his head in frustration. "Also, the two spells I found need serious mojo to pull them off. Although I suppose one of your angel friends has the power to do this kind of thing remotely."

"Dicks." Dean spat.

"Anyway, I don't want to make any judgments until I can find those other three spells and narrow things down a bit."

Finished with his breakfast, Dean pushed himself back from the table. "Well, I'm going to go get a shower." He took his dishes in to the kitchen and then headed for the bathroom. Baby looked after him with a frown.

Sam touched her arm. "He'll be fine. He's just frustrated." She smiled back at him, but it didn't make it to her eyes.

She took her smoothie glass to the sink and turned back to Sam. "Walk on. Walk on?" She motioned to the door.

Sam frowned for a minute. "Ya wanna go for a walk?" Bobby asked her. She nodded. "Just stay on the property and be careful." She smiled and headed outside. Sam and Bobby cleaned up from breakfast and went right back to the books.

Dean came out from the bathroom and helped with the research. The hours passed quicker than they thought and it was soon late afternoon. They had worked right through the lunch hour. They stopped for a brief dinner of sandwiches and were then right back at it. Dean couldn't take anymore and went out to find Baby, who had spent the entire day outside.

He spotted her right away. She was walking slowly down a row of junked cars. She was running her fingers lightly across the empty shells as she went. He walked after her but stopped before he caught up to her. She had stopped at an old Impala. It was an old clunker they bought when he was just a kid. They had used it over the years as a parts car for her. It had been almost completely stripped bare of any and all usable parts over the years. She stood staring at it, her hands resting on the bent frame of the car.

Dean walked slowly up to her. She startled at the crunch of his boots in the gravel. She was crying. Dean took her in his arms. "We'll get you back, Baby, I promise. Have I ever let you down?" He held her at arms length and studied her face. "Huh?" She shook her head no. "Okay, then. Don't you worry. Come on. Let's get out of here." He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and led her back to the house.

"I declare a break!" He announced upon their arrival.

"Good." Bobby answered. "I have the five spells, now, and I need to study them. You all get out of here for a bit and leave me to it."

"Yes! Get your coat Sammy. Time to teach Baby how to play pool!"

**AN: Lyric references in order of use: "I'll Sleep When I'm Dead" by Bon Jovi, "I Need You" by Lynyrd Skynyrd, "Walk On" by Boston.**


	7. Have A Drink On Me

7 – Have A Drink On Me

"Pool? It's a little early to be hitting a bar, don't you think?" Sam stood and stretched from being hunched over books all day.

"Nah. We get there this hour and it'll be quiet enough that we can teach her the finer points without an audience." Dean was excited to be getting out of Bobby's place.

"I suppose. Let me go clean up." Sam went upstairs and Baby frowned at Dean.

"A bar. You've sat outside of hundreds of them. Now's your chance to see all the magic."

"Magic's not the word I would have chosen." Bobby said under his breath with a smile.

Sam came down and they headed out, once again taking Bobby's Chevelle. As they got closer to town, Dean wondered what everyone was in the mood for.

"Not a dance club place. Those things give me a headache."

"I'm with ya there, Sammy. Bobby said a new honky-tonk joint opened up. Said they have great burgers. Or we can hit Whistling Stu's..."

"Whistling Stu's...that the biker bar?" Sam leaned forward from the back.

"Yeah. Bobby said it was under new management now, though. He hasn't been there since it changed hands." Dean glanced at Baby. "How about you? What are you in the mood for?"

Baby looked a bit startled at being asked her opinion. She frowned in concentration as she tried to find the right words. "Today's music ain't got the same soul. I like that old time rock 'n' roll."

Dean's face cracked under the weight of his grin. "That's my girl! Whistling Stu's it is!"

They arrived about fifteen minutes later and the guys were impressed. Gone was the all wood interior, complete with peanut shell floor, and replacing it was a black and burgundy color scheme. There was a jukebox still sitting in the corner, but a small karaoke stage had been added on to the left side of the bar. The pool tables were still in residence; as was the smoky haze and the bikers. Stu didn't believe in withholding the right to smoke from his guests.

The place was pretty quiet. Just a few patrons sat at the bar. They made their way toward the back and staked claim to the farthest pool table. Dean went to the bar to pick up a pitcher of beer, glasses, and a party size order of fries. They spent the next couple hours teaching Baby about pool and, more specifically, the finer points of hustling pool.

As it got later, others started showing up and started showing an interest in playing pool with the guys. Baby hung back at a side table and watched as the brothers dismantled one challenger after another. During a lull, Dean swung by the table for a drink. "So, having a good time?"

Baby smiled at him. "Rode down the highway. Broke the limit, we hit the town. Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun."

"Good. Glad to hear it." Dean looked around and then back to her. "No challengers right now. How about you show me what you've learned? You and me. Right now." Baby eyed him and his cue stick, then looked at the table. She gave him a nod and went to get herself her own cue.

Sam returned from the bar with a basket of wings and took in what was going down. He slapped a twenty on the edge of the table. "Twenty says Baby cleans your clock." This made her grin even more.

"Oh Sammy. Never bet against a sure thing!" The game began and eventually drew some spectators with all their good-natured ribbing.

Baby lost the first game and when Dean saw the pout, he agreed to best out of three. He lost the second game but blamed it fully on 'the douchewad playing Mariah Carey on the juke'. They took their time during the third game.

"You sure you want to go that one?" Dean asked Baby at one point. Baby stopped lining up her shot and stood to look at the table again.

A biker the size of Texas strode up behind her and whispered into her ear. "Don't listen to him, sugar. He's just trying to fuck with your head." He winked at her and squeezed her shoulder in a way she wasn't too fond of.

She turned and said, just as quietly, "You mess with her, you'll see a man get mean." She then bent back to her original shot.

The biker made a funny face, for the briefest of moments, and then chuckled. "Who college prep?" He nodded toward Sam. "or Mr. GQ here?" He chuckled again and smacked her behind while she bent over for her shot.

Quicker than anyone watching could have thought possible, Dean was in his face. "Touch her again and I will put you down."

One of his buddies stepped up to his side. "This little punk harassing you, Damen?"

"Nah, man. He was just going write down the bitch's number for me." That was the last thing he said. Dean led with an elbow to his gut and then an uppercut to his chin. Damen went down like a sack of bricks.

"Anyone else want to touch my girl?" Dean yelled.

Damen's buddy took a step toward him but Baby shot forward and grabbed his hand and bent the fingers back, driving the man to his knees. She then let go, grabbed his head and brought his face to her knee.

Dean stepped back and looked at her with awe. Without thinking about it, he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward into a kiss. He lost himself in it. It was no peck on the lips. It wasn't until he became aware of cheers and wolf whistles around him, that he pulled back and gasped in shock.

Baby looked at him in equal amounts of shock.

"I'm..." Dean covered his mouth with his hand.

"Alright, show's over!" Sam called out, clearing away those who still lingered. They retired to their table and sat in stunned silence for a moment.

"I got the feeling that something ain't right..." Baby started.

"Yeah. I'm sorry. That was... I don't know what that was." Dean stammered.

"That was wrong is what it was." Sam stated flatly. "That was like...kissing your cousin, wrong. She's freaking family, man!"

"She's hot."

"Dean.."

"Sorry. I just got caught up in the moment. You were all curvy and badass...and...curvy." Dean shook his head fiercely. "Shit. It was wrong. I'm sorry, Baby. You gotta understand, though. I have always loved you. But it was the love for a thing. But...now you're here and that love hasn't changed...and I..." His voice trailed off. He sucked at this shit and wished Sammy would take over and just say what he was trying to say already!

Baby reached over and took the hand that Dean had been waving around while talking. Giving it a squeeze, she said, "He was a hard-headed man, he was brutally handsome..." She sighed and continued. "You're the best friend that I ever had. I've been with you such a long time."

"Oh snap! She's giving you the let's just be friends speech!" Sam slapped the table and started laughing.

"Shut up, bitch." Dean glared at Sam and Baby smiled at the boys. "You're right though. Let that be the end of that. Hell...you're older than my parents for god's sake!" He hopped up and retreated to the bar for another pitcher of beer to the sound of Sam's guffaws.

After the kissing incident, Dean was determined to get well and fully wasted. When the second pitcher was gone, he moved on to whiskey. Someone had started up the karaoke machine and was killing a perfectly good Seger tune to the boos of everyone in the joint. Baby looked over to the stage and then back at Sam and Dean. She then stood up, went over to the Seger song killer and grabbed the mic from his hands. When he protested, she shoved him to the cheers of everyone else.

"This should be interesting." Dean said.

"This should be right up her alley, really." Sam smiled.

"I just hope she can carry a tune."

Baby looked at the karaoke machine in a bit of confusion until a waitress strolled by and offered to help. Baby whispered something into the waitress's ear, the woman grinned and hit a few buttons for her.

Soon the music started and Baby sang what sounded like a dead on impression of Janis Joplin's 'Me &amp; Bobby McGee'.

"Wow. Not that bad!" Dean said with a smile. When the song ended, the Seger song killer tried to retake the stage and Baby shoved him to his butt on the floor. Again more cheers. Someone new helped her pick a new song and Dean had to laugh.

"Great choice!" Sam called out when the music started.

"I don't give a damn 'bout my reputation..." Baby belted out.

"She's a killer at karaoke!"

At the end of the song, someone new wanted to take the stage. Baby held up her finger for one more and they let her have the stage. She pointed at Dean and curled her finger.

"Dude. I think she wants me to go up there."

"Very observant."

"Baby, I can't sing!" He called to her, but Sam was hauling him to his feet and shoving him forward.

"Alright, alright!"

He got up there and Baby had grabbed a chair and set it next to her onstage. She whispered in his ear and he stood for a brief moment, frozen to the spot. The song was perfect. He dialed it up on the machine and she motioned for him to sit in the chair. He sat and Baby serenaded him with Stevie Ray Vaughan's "Pride &amp; Joy".

**AN: Lyric references in order of use: "Old Time Rock n Roll" by Bob Seger, "Thunderstruck" by AC/DC, "Pride &amp; Joy" by Stevie Ray Vaughan, "Stuck In The Middle With You" by Stealers Wheel, "Life in the Fast Lane" by the Eagles, "You're My Best Friend" by Queen, "Bad Reputation" by Joan Jett and the Blackhearts.**


	8. Back In Business

8 – Back In Business

Baby drove the boys home that night. Sam didn't know how she could drink almost as much as Dean and walk a straight line. Maybe alcohol was like gas and only made her go as opposed to passing out. Either way, it was a good thing. He knew he had had too much to be driving and Dean was already out cold in the back seat. Baby drove the car without a problem. If there was one thing she DID know, without being taught, it was cars.

They all slept late the next day; even Baby. It was already past noon by the time they all were gathered downstairs. "Okay, what have ya got?" Dean asked, sitting on the couch, coffee mug in hand, rubbing his eyes. Baby sat next to him, looking chipper. Sam sat at one of the chairs by the desk, his head down on his arms.

"Aren't you all a sight." Bobby shuffled some papers and books around on his desk. Dean groaned. "Alright. We got all five spells and the good news is, they all look like they can be reversed."

"Good news. That usually means that there's some sort of bad news to go with?" Sam lifted his head and sighed.

"Yup. You need to have the person who cast the spell to reverse it."

"Freaking fantastic. So we're back to square one." Dean got up and started pacing. "I can't even think of anyone who might hold that kind of grudge."

"It's got to be one of the angels. Maybe they're trying to limit our range of movement. They must have something planned."

Dean stopped at the couch and dropped back into it. "Angels ... just doesn't sit right with me. I don't know..." He let his head drop back onto the couch behind him and closed his eyes.

They all sat in silence, trying to think of who would have it in for them. "Witchy woman." Baby said into the quiet. They all just looked at her.

"Huh?" Dean peeked at her with one eye.

"Witchy woman." Baby looked at each of them in turn as if what she was saying was clear and simple.

"Yes. A witch, if powerful enough, could pull off some of these spells." Bobby answered her, thinking she was asking a question.

Baby rolled her eyes and went over to the desk and held up her hands and then set them on the desk. "Witchy woman!"

Bobby frowned and looked at Sam across the desk from him. "This making any sense to you?"

Baby growled in frustration. The growl sounded eerily like a car engine revving. She grabbed Sam and Dean by their shirts and dragged them toward the back door.

"Hey, hey!" Dean groused in return. "What the hell?" Sam looked back over his shoulder at Bobby. He just shrugged his shoulders and followed them out the door.

Baby dragged them all the way down the lane to the shell of an Impala that she had been standing at the night before. She let go of Sam and pushed Dean back by the trunk. She moved him this way and that, until she seemed satisfied. Then she grabbed Sam and pulled him over toward the trunk too. The trunk was still intact but had a massive dent in it. She reached up and wrenched the lid down so that it was mostly closed. She put her hands out to the boys and pressed on their chests, asking them to stay put. Once she was satisfied with everyone's placement, she kicked off a boot and pointed to her bootless foot and then to the back right wheel well. She kept motioning from her foot to the car.

Squinting his eyes in thought, Sam made a guess. "Is this car supposed to represent you?"

Baby grinned from ear to ear, gave Sam a peck on the cheek, and nodded. Then she moved over between the boys, closed her eyes, and lay her hands on the trunk of the car. She mumbled something neither of them could understand and then opened her eyes again. "Witchy woman." Sam and Dean just stared at each other over Baby's head, mouths hanging open.

"Fuck me." Dean ran his hand down his face.

"How could we have forgotten that!"

"Damn it! We're so stupid!" Baby hugged Dean and gave him a kiss on the cheek too.

"Someone wanna clue me in here?" Bobby stood with his arms crossed trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

"Remember those witches you had us after?" Bobby nodded and Sam continued. "Well, one thing led to another and we all parted ways."

"You let them go?!"

"They were going to blow Dean to kingdom come, Bobby!" Bobby clenched his jaw and sighed, shaking his head. "Anyway. I had to make a deal. They told me where to find Dean and we let them go. We parted ways."

"Except...?" Bobby knew there had to be something else coming.

"I'm thinking one of them cursed Baby as we parted company." Dean groaned.

"Maybe if you hadn't left her at the side of the road in the middle of nowhere!"

"Maybe if you hadn't popped a witch in the trunk to begin with!" Baby put herself between the boys and shoved them apart.

"Baby's right. Arguin' ain't gonna change nothin' now." Bobby looked up at the sky and around the junk yard, thoughts turning inward. "We'll just have to find them again."

"You think you can?" Sam took a step forward, the hope plain on his face.

"Don't see why not. I'll just look for similar things in the news that caught my attention before. I can't imagine they'll stay quiet for long." Bobby turned on his heel and headed back to the house. "Sam!" Bobby called over his shoulder. "Come inside and tell me exactly what this witch did and said." Bobby kept walking and Sam hustled to catch up.

Baby and Dean looked at each other. Dean pulled her into a hug. "Looks like we might be able to get you back, Baby." She was silent and just clung to him. "You still want to go back, right?"

She didn't pull back, but spoke into his chest. "Well if the sun shines so bright, or on our way it's darkest night... The road we choose is always right, so fine. Ah can your love be so strong when so many loves go wrong? Will our love go on and on?"

Dean had to mull that one over for a bit. "Wow. So let me see if I understood that correctly. You are okay with going back … you know I love you … and you want to know if I'll still love you when I can't hold you like this." He said it as a statement.

Again, Baby didn't respond other than to continue to let him hold her and hold him back. He took her lack of response as an affirmative. He gave her a tight squeeze and rested his chin on top of her head. "Baby." He sucked at these mushy feelings-type talks. This was something for Sammy to deal with. Except he wasn't Sam and this wasn't a question for Sam anyway.

"Baby, I can't believe you'd even feel like you need to ask that. I've loved you since I was a kid playing cops and robbers in the back seat with Sammy. I've loved you ever since Dad first taught me to drive, letting me sit behind your wheel for the first time. I can still remember the roar of your engine when I gunned the gas." Dean chuckled. "I can also remember dad yelling at me, too. You've gotten us out of so many hairy situations. You sacrificed yourself for us all, keeping us safe, when that trucker-riding demon tried to take us out. I loved every minute, hour, day, and week that it took me to put you back together."

He sighed with the trip down memory lane. It was too much. "I will never stop loving you Baby. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'll only love you more after all of this is over and done. Someday neither of us will be here. I only hope I go first." He paused, trying to memorize the way she felt as he hugged her to himself. "I know it's a cop out, but... I don't like dealing with my emotions. Anyone can tell you that. If I go first, then I don't have to worry about living without you or Sam."

Baby finally pulled back and looked him in the eye. Dean felt like she was staring into his very soul. God knows that wasn't a place anyone should be looking. "You can't hide your lyin eyes and your smile is a thin disguise."

Dean cleared his throat, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. It was one thing for everyone to know he lied most of the time about how he was doing. It was quite another for someone to give it a voice.

"Yeah. Well. Don't tell Sammy." He shifted his feet uneasily. "Let's go inside and have some breakfast." He glanced at his watch. "Or rather, lunch. I'm starving! Aren't you starving?" He started toward the house, her hand in his, pulling her along behind him. He was done with the touchy feely crap.

**AN: Lyric references in order of use: "Witchy Woman" by the Eagles, "Bron Y Aur Stomp" by Led Zeppelin, "Lyin' Eyes" by the Eagles.**


	9. Miss Adventure

9 – Miss Adventure

The days passed mind numbingly slow. Sam filled his time alternately trying to help Bobby locate the witches and messing around with Dean and Baby. Dean, on the other hand, had taken it upon himself to teach Baby some self defense. She wasn't a great shot, he'd found, but in a crisis, she could probably hit her mark. Hand to hand, though, she excelled at.

Sammy hit the ground for the third time in a row and Dean let out a woop. "Ha ha, Sammy! She owned you!" He held out his hand to his little brother, helping him up off the ground.

Sam made a face and took the offered hand. "Yeah? Well, what she has on me in moves, she lacks in experience."

"Whatever, dude." Dean grinned at Baby and gave her a bear hug. "You got skills, girl!"

"I'm rolling thunder, pouring rain. I'm coming on like a hurricane." Dean laughed and Sam shook his head.

"You've rubbed off on her way too much, man."

"Come on, Baby. You and me now. Best out of three." Dean got into a fighting crouch.

"BOYS!" The guys stood up straight and turned toward the house. "Git your lazy asses in here!"

Sam started brushing dirt off his pants. "I wouldn't say we were being lazy." he mumbled under his breath.

Dean looked at him and chuckled. He smacked Sam on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go see what the old man wants."

They walked back to the house, laughing and joking about Sam's lack of fighting skills. There may have been a jab or two about being beaten by a girl. They tumbled into the kitchen and Bobby was waiting. "Took you long enough."

"Well gee, Bobby, your charm is irresistible." Dean had a cocky grin on his face.

Bobby looked Sam over. He was covered in dirt and already had a bruise beginning to show on his face. "What happened to you, boy? Look like you got hit by a car." Dean let out a guffaw and even Baby chuckled.

"Shut up."

"What's up, Bobby?" Dean went to the fridge and pulled out a beer.

"I have a job for you guys."

Dean's eyebrows shot up. "I'm listening."

"Blake, out near Rapid City, has a vampire problem."

"As much as I love a good vampire gank, why does this Blake need us?"

"His brother, and hunting partner, got in a car accident on the way to meet him. He's with him at the hospital."

"I hope.." Sam started.

"Nah. He'll be okay, but he's busted up pretty bad. I told him I had some hunters sitting around with their thumbs up their butts that I could send to take care of it."

"Gee, thanks." Dean set his beer on the counter. "So what are we talking here?"

"Just a nest of three. Ivan Coshenko and his two vamp buddies. They're holed up in an old farm house on the outskirts of town. It's about a five hour drive. Figure you could drive out there tonight, clean up the mess at dawn, and be home for dinner tomorrow."

"Piece of cake." Dean turned to Baby. "Where'd you stash our bag of toys?" Baby ran up stairs to get their weapons.

"Dean, we going to bring Baby on this hunt?" Sam seemed worried.

"Why not? She totally schooled you in the hand to hand just now. If she can take Sam Winchester, she can take a vamp or two. We'll spend the next few hours going over the machetes with her and she'll be good to go."

Bobby looked from one to the other. Clearly Dean was trying to 'move on'. "Look, Sam. On the off chance we can't get Baby back, it's probably good she learns to take care of herself." Sam begrudgingly nodded his head. "Anyway, you seriously think Dean will be able to go out on a hunt and she'd be happy to sit at home playing the worried wife while he's out?"

Sam grinned. "Yeah. Good point."

Baby came back down with the duffel bag. They set about getting together what they needed and then headed back outside to train Baby with the machete.

..x.x.x.x...x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

"Well, Bobby, we're all set. Anything else we need to know before we roll out?" They had all eaten and finished packing up Bobby's car.

"Nothing new from Blake, so I guess you're good to go."

"We'll call when we're leaving to come back." Sam said with a wave.

Upon arrival they staked out the area for the remaining hours before sunrise. "Definitely only the three. That Pachinko guy is huge."

"Coshenko." Sam corrected.

"What?"

"Nevermind. Yeah, we'll need to watch him. He already looks like he could chew bricks for breakfast. Add that to the increased vamp strength and he could be a force."

"If we could take care of the other two first, that would be best. Then we can tag team the big dude." Dean set his binoculars down and Baby picked them up and looked through them as he had. He couldn't help but grin. "You ready for this Baby?"

"I gotta roll, can't stand still." She replied, still staring through the binoculars.

"Keep your eyes and ears open in there. Some vamps are stealthy and can sneak up on you. Others count on their superior strength and don't care about being quiet. You need to be ready for anything."

She handed the binoculars back and nodded her head. The sun chose that moment to peek over the rise behind them, lighting up the farmhouse below. Dean looked at Sam, who nodded his head. They all got out and went around to the trunk. Dean and Sam each took a machete and handed another to Baby. Dean also tucked his gun in his pants. He just didn't feel dressed for a hunt without it. He also had a wicked blade strapped at his calf, under his jeans. Sam had a couple of syringes of dead man's blood. They set off quietly toward the house.

Sam led the way, with Baby in between, and Dean taking the rear. Sam slowly pushed the front door open and waited. Nothing moved. The sun was lighting the house pretty well. Dean assumed they would be holed up downstairs in the basement. Sam went through the door and turned to the left to nod the okay to Baby. He took another step in and a pair of hands appeared from the right, coming for Sam. Dean gave a shout and Baby went in and crouched down, causing the oncoming vamp to fold over her back. She reached around, grabbed his thigh, and stood up twisting around as she did so, causing the vamp to flip right over. He slammed down to the floor hard. She immediately jumped on him and finished the job with her machete.

Dean whistled, clearly impressed. Sam stood with his jaw on the floor. "How did you miss him, Sammy?" Dean whispered. Sam shook his head and shrugged. He was at a loss. Dean got himself inside and checked the area out. No sign of anyone else. "Stick together. Let's clear the basement first."

They made their way back to the kitchen and to a set of stairs, door hanging off it's hinges. They flicked on their flashlights and headed down. The basement was just one large, dirt floored room. No vamps. Dean led the way back upstairs. In the kitchen, they fanned out to canvass the main floor. Baby stuck close to Dean and Sam went the other way. There were two rooms on this side of the floor. The first one was empty and as they made their way around the stairs to the other room, a second vamp jumped from an upstairs landing and took Dean to the floor.

They rolled around, each struggling for the upper hand. The vamp ended up on top but Dean held him by his wrists. The vamp's strength was winning out, though, and he would soon be free. Baby ran over and straddled the back of the vamp wrapping her machete around his neck and pulling it back toward herself. The angle was weird and she leaned back putting her weight into it. The machete finally came through and Baby fell backwards onto her back.

Dean swore, tossing the body off himself. There was blood all over his chest. Baby scrambled over to make sure he was ok. He gave her a thumbs up and got back to his feet. They finished clearing the rest of their side. Ivan was nowhere to be seen. He must be upstairs. Dean had Baby wait in the doorway of the last room they cleared.

"Keep your eyes on the stairs. If anything moves up there, give a shout. Okay?" She nodded and looked up the stairs. "I'm going to help Sam clear his last room and then we'll all go up." He went across the main hall, which was huge for a farm house, and found Sam in the back room.

"Sam, what's the hold up? We took number two down." Dean went in to find Sam standing in the closet. He kept waving his hand in front of the back wall. "What are you doing?"

"There's something weird about this closet. There's a draft in here and it feels like it's coming from the back panel."

"You mean like a secret door or something?"

"I don't know. Maybe. If there is I can't seem to figure out how it opens."

"Well, leave it for now. We got the second vamp and Baby is keeping an eye on the stairs. Let's go."

Sam hesitated. He was a sucker for a puzzle and he desperately wanted to figure this out. Maybe after they took care of Ivan, he could come back in here. He followed Dean out to the main room and almost ran right into him. "What the hell, Dean?" He stepped out around Dean and was shocked by the scene in front of him.

"Hello boys." Ivan said with a thick Russian accent. He stood near the front door. He had his left arm wrapped around Baby, under her left arm and grasping her throat. She was trying to loosen his grip, but it was clearly tight. In his right hand, he held a gun to Baby's head.

"Hey now, Pachinko. A gun? That's not playing very fair."

"It is Coshenko and it is very fair. With a gun, you don't get close. You don't get close, you can't use that little machete. Drop them."

Sam and Dean exchanged looks and slowly lay their machetes on the floor. Sam noticed that Dean was slowly inching forward.

"Come on. That's not very sporting. You already have the upper hand with strength and stealth."

"Oh. I won't kill you all. You killed my two brothers and I will kill two of you. An eye for an eye."

Continuing to inch closer Dean kept him talking. "You won't shoot her. She's an innocent girl. We're the hunters here."

"You think I care about male or female? Innocent or guilty? You are all human. Your lives are like grains of sand on the shore. The water comes and washes you away. I have lived for hundreds of years. You are food." He held the gun out in front of Baby's face where she could see it. Her face was turning red, he was squeezing her throat so hard. "Vermin." He put the gun back and pulled the trigger.

Everything that followed seemed to go in slow motion. Sam shouted out a no. Dean's face shut down and his jaw twitched. He never took his eyes from Ivan's face. Ivan tossed Baby to the floor next to him. "Who would like to join her?" Dean let out an unearthly roar of rage and rushed at Ivan. Ivan was surprised. Maybe it was the audacity of the 'vermin' running towards an armed man, or Dean's howl of rage, Sam wasn't sure. Ivan brought the gun around and got off a shot just as Dean rammed into him. The force of Dean's attack sent them both crashing through the front door and to the ground outside.

Sam could hear them fighting outside but rushed to Baby's side. "Oh God. Please, please." With shaking fingers, he reached out to feel for a pulse. It was there but it was faint. He pulled off his outer shirt and held it to her head, trying to stem the flow of blood. As he reached for his cell with his free hand, it rang. Frowning, he looked at the display. Bobby.

"Bobby! I was just going to call you."

"Hey Sam. I figured you guys would be all done by now. It was only three vamps, after all. Anyway I think -"

"Bobby. BOBBY! STOP!"

"What? What is it Sam?"

"Baby. Bobby … Baby's been shot."

**AN: Lyric references in order of use: "Hells Bells" by AC/DC, "Black Dog" by Led Zeppelin.**


	10. Carry Me Home

10 – Carry Me Home

Dean came into the house to find Sam picking up Baby's body. Dean held his upper left arm, blood seeping out between his fingers. Sam stood up with Baby and the brothers made eye contact. Dean took in Baby's wound and the blood all over her face. Sam looked at Dean's arm.

"She's still alive." That was all Dean needed to hear. He sprung into action. He ran over and grabbed their machetes and then out the door to the car. He opened the door and Sam shook his head. "You can't drive, dude. You get in and sit with her."

Dean slid in and across the seat. Sam gently lay Baby into the back seat and Dean cradled her head on his lap. Sam slammed the door and ran around to the driver's side. He floored it and raced them to the local hospital, following those damned blue H signs that were far too small.

Upon arrival, he pulled into the loop used by ambulances. When the staff saw them pull up, they started to yell at them that he couldn't park there. He rightfully ignored them and ran around and opened the back door. He gently, but quickly, pulled Baby out. As soon as they saw the blood all over her head and face they stopped yelling and sprang into action. Someone rushed a gurney over and Sam lay her on it. Questions came at him like rapid gunfire.

"I don't know. Yes? Baby. Not kidding. No. She was shot point blank to the head."

They started wheeling her away. "Wait! I'm going with her!" Dean called, climbing out of the car. The techs took one look at Dean, blood covering his clothes and hands, and called for another gurney.

Dean just walked right past them as they tried to administer aid. "Get off me!" He tried desperately to get to Baby who was quickly getting further away. As more people were drawn to the area because of the ruckus, it became impossible to catch her. Someone grabbed his shoulder from behind. He whipped his arm away and spun on the person. "I said get off me!"

"Dean! It's me!" Sam lay a hand on either side of Dean's face, forcing him to look at him. "They will take care of her but you're bleeding out, man! Let these people do what they're trained for and help you! Then you can go see her!"

"It's my fault Sammy."

"No! No. Shut up. Just stop." Sam let go of him, letting the techs lead Dean into a treatment area. Sam paced in the hallway, trying to keep tabs on both of them. A nurse came over and started pumping him for health insurance info but he couldn't focus. When the nurse finally gave it a rest, he went out and called Bobby, telling him they needed some sort of insurance for Baby. He said he'd take care of it and would call back with the info in a bit. So Sam went back to pacing.

Finally, Dean was released. The bullet had gone straight through Dean's arm, narrowly missing a major artery. They had patched him up and had his arm in a sling. An orderly eventually showed them to a somewhat private waiting area just off the emergency room.

Dean alternately paced the room and sat. Then he was up pacing again. Sam could see the regret and guilt written as plain as day across his brother's face. As much as he wanted to say something to him, he knew there was nothing he could say to him, right now, that he would listen to. Sam did his fair share of pacing as well. It seemed whenever Dean sat, Sam took over. Sam was leaning against the window, looking out at the night, and Dean sat with his head in his hands when a doctor finally came in.

"Are you two the family for Baby?" He referred to the chart in his hands. The boys immediately went over to him. "The bullet ricocheted off her skull and lodged in her brain. The swelling is severe and, at this time, we can't do anything to remove it."

"So, how do we reduce the swelling?"

"Time. We wait. She's been stabilized. We keep an eye on it and make sure the swelling doesn't get worse."

Sam looked at his brother for a moment. "Can we go in and see her?"

"Of course." The doctor led them down the hall to a private room. There were all sorts of monitors beeping a steady rhythm. "She's been sedated, but you can sit with her... talk to her." The doctor nodded his head and left.

Dean went to the bedside and took Baby's hand. "I'm sorry Baby. This is all my fault. I should never have left you alone on your first hunt. It was stupid. But … I'm here now and I won't leave you again."

"Dean. It wasn't your fault."

"I left her alone, Sam! How is that not my fault?" The two argued in harsh whispers, afraid of disturbing anyone.

"We thought the floor was clear! You couldn't have known! Where did he come from anyway?"

"Obviously I missed something, so again, this is my fault."

Sam sighed. "How's the arm?"

"Fine. It's fine." Dean glanced around and found a chair. He pulled it up to Baby's bed side and sat down with a grimace.

Sam looked down at his feet. "Let me go get you a coffee. How's that sound?"

Dean never even looked away from Baby. "Yeah sure."

Sam wandered the halls, looking for a vending machine or a cafeteria. He came across a nurses lounge and let himself in. There was a coffee vending machine in the corner by a mini fridge. He leaned heavily on the machine, pinching the bridge of his nose, while he waited for it to fill their cups. On his way back to the room, his cell vibrated in his pocket. He got into the room and set the coffees on a small tray table and made his way outside to take the call.

"Bobby, hey."

"_How is she?"_

"I don't know. They say the bullet's still in her head, but they can't remove it because of swelling." They were both silent for a beat. "I think it's worse than they're letting on. Bobby? I don't think she's going to make it." Sam was struggling to reign in his emotions. Baby may have always been Dean's car, but she had always been home for both of them. The one constant in their crazy, messed up lives.

"_How's Dean taking it?"_

"Not too well. He, of course, blames himself. When I last left the room he was quietly singing to her."

"_He was?"_

"Yeah. No More Tears by Ozzy Osbourne."

"_Yeah... he's not taking it too well. Listen I still have an insurance card that I had ordered for Emily. She died two months ago and I never got the chance to get the card to her. If you get me on the line with the hospital I'll give them the info."_

"Okay. Sounds good and … thanks Bobby." Sam went to the nurses station and got someone to take the phone from him. Once that was all set he went back to the room and sat with Dean.

Time passed in a haze. Staff came and went checking on various readings on the monitors. At one point, one of them even asked Dean if he needed any pain medication for his arm. He, of course, refused.

They dozed off and on when suddenly Dean popped up and paced the room. "Where the hell is Bobby? Why isn't he here?" Bobby had become like a father to them both over the years and, even though he would never admit it, Dean could really use his steady presence right now.

"When I talked to him last, he said he had a lead on the witches. I told him to follow up on it and that if anything changed here we would let him know."

Dean opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a mumble from the bed. "There's a funny feelin' goin' on, I don't think I can hold out long." Baby was trying to sit up, disoriented.

"Shhh, shhh." Dean rushed to her side and pushed gently on her shoulders to get her to lie back down. "We're right here, Baby. You're going to be fine."

Baby settled down and looked at them both standing over her. "When you try your best, but you don't succeed … When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep … And the tears come streaming down your face."

Dean frowned at her. "I don't..." He looked over at Sam who had a look on his face like he just farted in church. "Sam? Something you wanna say?"

"I uh, I may, sometimes mind you, but... sometimes I listen to Coldplay when you're not in the car with me."

Dean frowned. "Cold...who?"

Baby interrupted. "And the tears come streaming down your face."

Dean looked back down at her. "I'm just upset you're hurt. That's all, Baby. You'll be fine in no time. Just you wait and see." Her eyes fluttered and she dropped back into unconsciousness again. Dean sighed and dropped back into one of the chairs again.

Sam wiped some rogue tears from his eyes on his sleeve. "You cold, man?"

"Huh? Why?"

"Well they cut your shirt away. I can see if there's a scrub top or something lying around. Maybe get you something to eat?"

Dean took Baby's hand in his again. "Sure. Whatever."

Sam had to get out of that room. Funny. It was usually Dean who couldn't sit still, but Sam was having a hard time sitting there and watching Dean internally tear himself apart. He swung by the cafeteria, after getting directions from an aide, and got them some sandwiches. As he came back down the hall he may have swiped a scrub top from a cart with a ton of them stacked on it.

When he came back in the room, Dean was singing to Baby again. "...you can blame it all on me. I was wrong and I just can't live without you..." Dean's downward spiral was getting worse. Sam's cell vibrated in his pocket, saving him from the scene before him.

Breaking the rules, he stepped into the hall and took the call.

"Bobby. Please tell me you have something, because Dean is now singing 'Baby come back' by Player. He's lost, Bobby, and I don't know what to do for him."

"_Well, I'm happy to tell you I've found them."_

"For sure?"

"_Positive. This is them. I would bet the house on it. Is Dean up to travel?"_

"That depends..."

"_Let me talk to him."_

Sam went in and nudged Dean in the shoulder with the cell. "Dean. It's Bobby. He's found them and he needs to talk to you."

"_Dean? You there boy?"_

A heavy sigh went over the line. "Yeah, Bobby, I'm here."

"_How you holdin up, son?"_

"I'm fine. You found the sons of bitches?"

Bobby chuckled. _"Yup. You're not comin', though."_

"What?"

"_Calm down before you get your knickers in a twist. Sam and I will take care of the witches, but you're going to need to get Baby out of that hospital."_

"Come again? Bobby, if I take her out of here, it'll be a death sentence." Dean got silence for a long time from Bobby.

"_Son? You know as well as I do that that's the prognosis if she __**stays**__ in the hospital."_ Bobby was quiet, letting the truth not sink in, but to reveal itself as already present. _"I need you to get her clear. If this works, which it will … you won't want her in the hospital. Unless you have a perfectly good story as to how a four door Chevy magically appeared in the ER?"_

Dean didn't respond. He looked at Baby, at the lines and IV tubes, and the monitors. A tear escaped and made it's way down his face.

"_I know what I'm asking you is hard, son. If you don't think you can do it, then you can-"_

"No. No, I'll do it. I can do it."

"_The witches are about a two hour drive from you and I'm about ten minutes out. I'll pick up Sam and you get yourself and Baby someplace private. Okay?"_

"Got it." Dean hung up. "I'll be right back." He tossed the phone back to Sam and went out to get the lay of the land. Sam frowned at him and down at his phone.

When Dean came back, a nurse was following him, raising a stink. "Sir! You can't do this!"

"Can't? Or shouldn't? I don't think there's anything you can do to stop me! You and I both know it's just a matter of time. Don't keep feeding me empty hope. I'm taking her home. Sam? Bring the car around to the entrance at the end of the hall here."

Sam wasn't sure what Bobby told Dean, but the look in Dean's eye told him he knew what he was doing. Sam jumped up without question and went to fetch the car. Dean pulled the sling off his arm and went to the bed. "Either I start yanking or you can remove these properly." He gave the nurse a pointed look.

She went to the bed and started removing the monitors and IV's. "I'm going on record as doing this against better counsel and under duress."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, sweetheart."

Once she was done, Dean picked up Baby with a lover's care, and strode out of the hospital.

**AN:Lyrics referenced in order of use: "Four Sticks" by Led Zeppelin, "Fix You" by Coldplay.**


	11. Back In Black

11- Back in Black

As Dean came out the door, Sam was getting into a pickup truck with Bobby. Dean's eyes caught Bobby's. Bobby gave a quick nod of his head and they were gone. Dean eased Baby into the front seat through the door Sam had left open. He shut the door gently and went around to the other side, purposely ignoring the glaring looks from the hospital staff that had gathered at the door.

He started up Bobby's car and headed out of town. He cracked his window a bit, remembering that Baby liked the breeze in her face. Reaching for the radio, he found a station that was playing a Led Zeppelin marathon. Dean drove out of town on a side road for maybe half an hour. Eventually he came to a small dirt road that led off into some grassland. He followed it for about a mile or two when he saw a small wooded area ahead. He pulled off just as Ramble On came over the radio. It was probably for the best.

..x...x..x...x..x..x...x..x..x.

"So what are we going to do when we find them?" Sam sat tapping his fingers impatiently on the window sill of the truck. The heat was almost unbearable.

"You're going to talk that witch into reversing her spell, is what." Bobby pulled his hat off and swiped at the sweat on his brow with his arm.

"What if she won't? What if she-"

"Enough. You can't think like that Sam. Dean has always been the hot headed one. You're the thinker. So use that big melon of yours and come up with something." Bobby looked over at Sam. He sat staring out his window. Bobby could see enough of his face to see the hopelessness etched onto it. "Listen, son, you can do this."

"What if we get there too late?"

"No more what if's. You can do this Sam. Do it for Dean. Do it for Baby. Do it for yourself."

Sam pressed his lips together and they rode the rest of the way in silence.

..x...x..x...x...x..x...x..x...x

Dean gently brought Baby out of the car and carried her over to the shade under one of the bigger trees. He sat down in the tall grass and held her on his lap. Her head lay against his heart and his injury. It was painful, but he'd rather feel the physical pain over what he felt inside. He checked for a pulse. It was there, but barely.

He sat with her for what seemed hours. His eyes felt like lead but he fought the urge to sleep. It was a battle he was familiar with and easily won most nights. Baby shifted in his arms and he looked down to see her staring up at him. He gave her a smile and hoped to god it reached his eyes.

"When in walked a man with a gun in his hand." she quietly said. Her voice was raspy.

Dean gave a short chuckle. "Huh. Yeah, I guess so."

"There are plenty of ways that you can hurt a man and bring him to the ground." She coughed.

"Shit, I wish I had some water for you. Just lie still. We'll have you all fixed up in no time." He brushed a wisp of hair out of her face and snuck a peek at his watch behind her shoulder. The guys should be getting there pretty soon.

..x..x..x...x..x...x..x...x...x...x

"What's the plan? Sneak in and corner them?" Sam hopped down out of the truck and waited for Bobby to come around from his side.

"We're just going to talk to them." Bobby strode purposefully down the walk to the front door and knocked. Sam tried to hide his tall frame behind Bobby. He was worried that as soon as they saw him, they would bolt.

"Yes?" The door opened an inch or two.

"Hi ma'am. Robert Singer from the gas company. Is this the residence of Emily Scarsborough?"

The door opened all the way and, just as Emily was about to respond, she caught sight of Sam and tried to slam the door back shut. Bobby quickly stuck his foot in the doorway and slammed his hand against the door. "We just want to talk. Honest."

"We were supposed to go our separate ways." Emily said to Sam.

"We were, yes. But Madge did something to our car."

"No. Not possible. We stand by our word."

"Oh it is possible, lady. I've seen it." Bobby pushed a bit more on the door. "Can we at least come in and talk about it?"

She seemed to mull it over but hesitated. "Listen, let us in to talk and if we can't convince you then we'll go in peace." Sam pleaded.

"Fine, but no funny business." She opened the door further. "This way."

They followed her through to the kitchen where they all took seats around the table. "Where is Madge?"

"Leslie has gone to fetch her."

Sam tapped his finger on the table top. He could feel the time pressing down on them. For all he knew, Baby was already...

"What is he doing here?"

Sam glanced up to see Madge and her older sister, Leslie, enter.

"Sam says you did something to their car. Is this true?"

"Of course not! He's just trying to pin something on us so that they can go back on their word and hunt us again!"

"That was no harmless prank you pulled, Madge! A girl's life hangs in the balance and it's all your fault!" Bobby set his hand on Sam's arm, trying to calm him down.

..x..x.x..x..x..x..x...x..x..x...x...x..

"Road fever, fire burnin' in my brain. Go, driver, go! Move like a hurricane." Baby's eyes fluttered open again. Dean tried to shush her.

"Shh, Baby. Take it easy. Sammy's gonna get you all fixed up. Just you wait and see."

Her eyes cleared and she focused on his face. "Years gone by...I'd say we've kicked some ass."

Dean cocked a crooked grin at her. "Huh. Yeah. I'd say we have, old girl. That we have. Quiet now. Save your energy." She reached for his face and ran her fingers down his cheek, a smile weakly flitting across her face.

..x..x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x..x...x

Madge threw a furtive glance at her sisters at this news. "What is he talking about? What girl?" Leslie demanded.

"She cast some sort of spell that changed our car into a human being. Seems harmless... until that human takes a bullet to the brain!"

Again Madge looked at her sisters. "He's lying! We all agreed to go our separate ways!"

"You took an inanimate thing and gave it life! That car is now self aware. It's seeing the world in a whole new way now. In a completely innocent way! She's now lying in a hospital bed holding onto the thin shreds of life you gave her!"

"Madge explain yourself!" Emily was done and could completely see through Madge's act.

"What? You let him throw me in their trunk! The man drives like a maniac! Look! I still have bruises to show for it!" She pulled up her sleeve to show off a bruise on her arm.

"How does your bruise compare to her bullet? A car gets a flat tire... you replace it and keep driving. A car burns out a battery and quits? You replace it and keep going. Hell! A car gets hit by a semi? You rebuild her and keep going!" Sam stopped and took a ragged breath and then spoke very quietly. "A woman gets a bullet in the brain? You can't replace her brain and keep going. So, tell me... What are you going to do about this innocent life that **you** created?"

...x...x...x..x...x...x..x...x...x...x..x.x..

Baby searched around for his hand and, once she found it, squeezed it. She searched his face. It seemed like she wanted to say something and couldn't find the words. They sat studying each other until she finally said "Ain't foolin' around 'cause I done had my fun. Ain't gonna see no more damage done."

Dean sucked in his breath. "No, Baby. No. You hold on." That damned tear slipped down his cheek. _Traitor. _Her breathing stuttered and grew shallow. Her grip on his hand loosened and so he gripped hers tighter, refusing to let her go. "Not yet. You can't."

"Came the last night of sadness and it was clear she couldn't go on." She looked into his eyes and the love he saw there broke his heart. Dean bit his lip. The light left her eyes and the sob that Dean had been holding onto tore from his throat. He dropped his forehead to hers and pulled her in tighter to himself.

...x..x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x...x

Dean woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing to the dawn. His back was killing him! This motel bed was horribly lumpy and why the hell won't those birds "Shut the fuck up!" He yelled, but they wouldn't shut up.

Then he realized it wasn't birds at all, it was his phone chirping at him, telling him he had a message.

He could feel it vibrate under his back and it all came back to him. The meadow and tree, Baby in his arms...Baby! He sat bolt upright and it was too fast. The world spun around him and he put a hand out to steady himself.

_Funniest tree I've ever felt._ Dean squeezed his eyes shut, willing the dizziness away. _Wait a minute. The tree was at my back._ Dean slowly peeled open an eye. His hand rested on a smooth black surface. He opened both eyes, gasped in shock, and pulled his hand back. There, not a foot from his face, was Baby in all her shiny black and chrome glory. He shimmied his legs out from under her and stood up.

He just stared, taking in every beautiful inch of her. He slowly walked around the car, running his fingers gently along her smooth surface as he did so. "I told you, girl. I told you we'd get you fixed up." Finally getting back to the driver's side, he cracked a huge grin and opened the door.

He sat behind the wheel and ran his hands gently down the sides of it. Fishing out his keys, he kissed his fingertips, and then rubbed them on the small Impala emblem in the middle of the wheel. "For luck, Baby." He slowly slid the key home. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, he turned the key.

Nothing. He let his head fall forward until it thunked against the wheel. He sighed. "Let's take a look." He popped the hood and went out to check the damage. He spotted it right away. Reaching forward, he ran his finger across what looked like a bullet hole in the battery. His phone suddenly rang in the quiet, causing him to jump and bash his head on the hood.

"Shit! Yeah! Who is it?!"

"Dean?"

"Who the hell else would I be?"

"Dean, where the hell have you been? I've been trying to call you all night!"

"It worked, Sammy! It worked! Whatever you did, it worked!"

Sam stopped what he was about to say. The relief and joy in his brother's voice pulling him up short. "Dean? Where are you?"

"Aww shit man, I have no idea. I took, um, Old County Line 13 out of town for a while and then took another turn off into some grasslands. Sammy, bring a new battery for Baby. I'll turn on the GPS on my phone for you."

Sam chuckled. "Sure man."

"Oh and Sammy?"

"Yeah?"

"Bring me a burger!"

**AN: Lyrics in order of use: "Gimme Three Steps" by Lynyrd Skynyrd, "Another One Bites the Dust" by Queen, "Road Fever" by Foghat, "Kickstart My Heart" by Motley Crue, "Gimme Back My Bullets" by Lynyrd Skynyrd, "Don't Fear The Reaper" by Blue Oyster Cult.**


	12. Ride On

Epilogue – Ride On

"Alright that should do it." Bobby tightened the clamp on the battery. "Give it a shot."

Dean dropped his half eaten burger back into the wrapper and hopped back behind the wheel. He gave his key another turn and Baby roared to life. "Woohoo! Would you listen to that?" He pressed the gas a few times revving the engine and making her growl.

"How are you on gas?"

Dean checked the gauge. "I could use some." Bobby went over to the truck and pulled out a red gas can from the bed. Dean intercepted him at the trunk. "I'll do it." Dean almost lovingly poured the contents of the can into Baby's tank and then handed it back to Bobby.

"Hey Sammy!"

Sam looked up from the map he was studying. "Yeah?"

"You'll be wanting these." Dean dug out the keys to Bobby's car and tossed them over. They went about cleaning up from their early lunch and then stood looking at Baby.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you two to it, then." Bobby clapped Dean on the back and wandered over to his truck. "See you back at the house, Sam."

Sam watched him go and then turned to Dean. "Meet you back at Bobby's?"

Dean looked at Sam briefly and then back at the Impala. "Yeah... no. Don't wait up."

Sam grinned, shook his head, and mumbled something about unhealthy. He gave Dean a small shove and then made his way over to Bobby's car and took off.

"Finally. It's just you and me, Baby. What do ya say we go for a drive?" He hopped in and gave the gas pedal another little push. "First, though, we need some tunes." He picked up his box of cassettes from under Sammy's seat and rifled through them. "How about some AC/DC? Back in Black?" He chuckled at himself and pulled out the tape and popped it into the radio. He waited a moment and then some guitars started up and then some organ.

"What the hell?" He popped the tape out and looked at it. _Nope, definitely AC/DC. _He put it back in and the same guitars and organ started up. Dean growled under his breath and flicked it over to the radio. The same song. He rolled through to a few other stations and it was the same song everywhere he went.

He stopped and leaned back looking at the dash. "Baby?" Then the lyrics started up and he just sat and listened as Baby sang to him:

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.

When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

Kind woman, I give you my all, kind woman, nothing more.

Little drops of rain whisper of the pain, tears of loves lost in the days gone by.

My love is strong, with you there is no wrong,

together we shall go until we die. My, my, my.

An inspiration is what you are to me, inspiration, look... see.

And so today, my world it smiles, your hand in mine, we walk the miles,

Thanks to you it will be done, for you to me are the only one.

Happiness, no more be sad, happiness...I'm glad.

If the sun refused to shine, I would still be loving you.

When mountains crumble to the sea, there will still be you and me.

**AN: Lyrics in order of use: "Thank You" by Led Zeppelin. Thanks to all who leave reviews! I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
